Where do I start
by killerkira94
Summary: Bella and her twin Ellie, go to a private school in orlando Florid and are best friends with their roomate, Edward, when drama brings Edward and Bella closer will they admit their feelings for each other or keep it . Warning for lemons


Ok I hope you guys enjoy this story Ch.1

"Bella. Bella. Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Edward, my roomate, shaking me. "Put some clothes on Edward." I said when I noticed he was only in his boxers. "You know you like it." He said turning around. As he started walking away I smaked his ass. "Damn it Isabella." "Ahhhhhhh! Don't call me that." I shouted. He knows I hate it when he uses my full name. Damn he looked so good. Ellie, my twin sister, and I accidentaly got him as a roomate three years ago, and decided to keep him. We all go to North Orlando Private School in Florida. I loved Edward with all my heart, but I could never tell him that. We've some crazy times together. The craziest would probably be when I got completely wasted and he had to stop me from stripping in front of everyone, I got all the way down to my bra and panties before he stopped me.  
I got up and dress in my uniform, a white polo shirt with the schools logo and a red and black plaid skirt, I added my own flair by adding red tights with rips up the side and my favorite high heeled converses. Once I was dressed I went in my bathroom and straightend my waist length mohogany colored hair, lined my chocolate brown eyes in black, and swipped a hint of gloss on my full lips.  
I walked in the living room and saw Edward making my toast and what anybody else would think to be me with green eyes, my twin sister Ellie. Our Full names are Ellilane and Isabella, but we like Bella and Ellie better. Edward walked over to me and held his hands out for a hug. I went to hug him when he threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down."  
"Nope."  
"Why the hell not?"  
"Because you'll be late for first hour and you can't afford it."  
"Why don't you just walk me to class."  
"This is a lot funner." Ellie grabbed my backpack and followed behinde us. "I still want my toast Edward." Ellie gave me mine toast. "Thank you Ellie, this is why I love you." She nodded. Ellie was so quite. She doesn't talk much anymore. It's been about a year since this happened. She won't tell me why. I'm worried about her.  
We made it in the classroom and everyone busted out laughing.  
"Ha ha ha it's so funny, now shut the fuck up." I shouted causing them be quite. Edward sat me in the seat and sat beside me and Ellie beside him. "Ms. Swan your on time for once." Ms. Olson , my science teacher, said snobbily. "Yeah don't expect it to happen often." I said and she rolled her eyes. Edward's POV She looked beautiful today, just like everyday. I loved the way her dark brown hair flowed to her waist. I loved how she had brown eyes you could melt in. I loved how out going she was. I loved her, but there's no way she could love me.  
Ellie's POV Why don't they just go out already. They clearly like each other. They're perfect for each other. I wish I could find a guy like that. I looked over and saw James giving me that look. It can only mean one thing.  
Bella's POV I saw Ellie look down scared. Her green eyes watered and her her wavy brown hair hid her face. I wish she'd tell me what was wrong. I miss the old funny out going Ellie. I miss my sister.  
*End of the day*  
"Oh na na, what's my weight? Oh na na feed me cake! Oh na na bellyache, bellyache, bellyache!" I screamed coming into the dorm. "What the hell are you singing." Edward asked. "What's my name for fat people." I said. "But you're not fat."  
"So I like the song." I said dancing to my room. I changed into some comfy clothes, and went in the living room. Me and Edward becided to watch a movie to by the time. *A few hours later.*  
"It's kinda late, where's Ellie?" I asked.  
"I don't know she should be home by now."  
"I wonder where she could b.." Right then Ellie stormed in with tears streaming down her face. "Ellie what happened?" She ignored me and went in her room. "Ellie please talk to me."  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
"Ellie."  
"Not now."  
"Please jus.."  
"Isabella Just Stop and Leave Me Alone!" Tears stung my eyes. She's never yelled at me before. Edward imbraced me in a hug. "I'm losing my sister."  
"No she's losing herself." 


End file.
